Fisika
by Hydrilla
Summary: "Yang penting, cintaku padamu berpangkat positif-semakin dikalikan akan terus berlipat ganda."/ AU, OOC, Random, Absurd, Kumpulan Drabble. Gombal!Sasu


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PHYSICS**_

_**.**_

_**I warn you, this fiction contain OOC to the MAX, Typo(s), AU, HighSchool, hal-hal fisika bersliweran, absurd, ambigu, drabble (or ficlet?), garing crispy! etc! etc!**_

_**.**_

_**Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat diterima dengan senang hati ^^**_

_**-oOo-**_

_**1. Magnet**_

Kini sepasang muda-mudi itu tengah terduduk di depan sebuah meja rendah dengan buku yang berserakan. Mereka ialah Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, sepasang kekasih yang kini sedang belajar bersama di rumah megah milik Sasuke.

"_Nee, _Sasuke-_kun," _panggil Sakura pada kekasihnya yang tengah asyik menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya. Mengerjakan soal perhitungan, mungkin?

"Hn?" Lelaki tampan itu tidak menghentikan aktifitasnya, seolah memang ia tak terganggu sama sekali.

"Aku masih bingung materi kemagnetan," desah Sakura. "Semua ini membuatku pusing!" rengeknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sasuke yang terbalut baju lengan panjang berwarna _zebra –_hitam, abu-abu, putih.

"Itu materi mudah, Sakura," jawabnya kalem. "Magnet itu selalu tarik-menarik dan menempel jika dihadapkan dengan kutub yang berbeda –seperti kau dan aku, kita berbeda dan selalu tarik-menarik kemudian menempel."

Dan Haruno Sakura sontak menunduk dengan wajah merona.

.

.

**2. Arus Bolak-Balik (AC)**

Helaan napas kembali keluar dari mulut mungil milik Sakura. Gadis _pink _itu kini bermuram durja, dengan mata sayu dan bibir mengerucut. Mengundang satu alis terangkat dari wajah kekasih tampannya. Padahal, mereka kini dalam perjalan pulang sambil saling menggenggam tangan. Bukankah hal itu yang selalu diinginkan Sakura?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Jujur, ia agak sedikit merasa aneh karena kekasihnya yang biasnya cerewet minta ampun itu mendadak diam, tak bersuara sejak keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Nilai Fisika-ku jelek, Sasuke-_kun," _jawab gadis itu pelan. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca saking sedihnya. "Padahal itu hanya ulangan pembahasan arus listrik! Hanya dua materi, Sasuke-_kun! _Dua!" Sakura megacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, hanya itu toh. Sasuke memang tidak sekelas dengan Sakura. Sasuke berada di kelas orang jenius, kelas A, sedangkan Sakura ada di kelas satu tingkat dibawahnya, kelas B.

"Kenapa kau terlalu mempermasalahkannya?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke-_kun! _Soalnya hanya dua, dan aku cuma bisa menjawab satu soal. Itupun soal arus listrik searah atau DC! Aku benar-benar lupa soal arah arus listrik bolak-balik! Bayangkan! Aku mendapat nilai 50! Jauh di bawah kriteria ketuntasan minimal!" Sakura sudah mulai meracau tentang peringkat, dan sejenisnya.

Sasuke kembali mendengus, "Arus listrik bolak-balik itu cukup dijawab sesuai namanya, Bodoh! Arus listriknya berpindah dari titik A ke B, dan dari titik B ke A. Seperti cintaku yang tertuju padamu, dan cintamu yang tertuju padaku."

Ah, Sakura langsung membeku dengan wajah merona. Jangan lupakan seguris senyum yang terkembang di wajah manisnya. Tampaknya ia sudah lupa harus remedial besok.

.

.

**3. Resistor (Hambatan)**

Sasuke menggeram marah saat melihat kekasih _pink-_nya dirangkul dengan mesra oleh seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Mereka tampak tertawa bersama, entah apa yang ditertawakan. Ia merasakan rasa panas naik ke ubun-ubunnya. Gejolak amarah sudah berdentum-dentum di dada.

Dengan cepat, ia menarik lengan Sakura, dan memeluknya penuh mesra. Membuat Inuzuka Kiba yang tadi merangkulnya mengernyit bingung.

"Yo! Inuzuka, kau dicari Hinata. Katanya ia ingin membicarakan hal penting soal malam kalian berdua." Ucapan Sasuke kontan membuat Kiba memerah dan serta merta menundukkan wajahnya. Jadi, apa hubungan Hinata dan Kiba?

Sontak, Kiba segera berlalu dari sana, entah pergi kemana. Sosoknya menghilang di ujung koridor. Sasuke masih memeluk Sakura dengan erat, tak peduli beberapa siswa memandang mereka dengan pandangan beragam. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam bau harum yang terkuar oleh tubuh kekasih _pink_-nya, membuat gadis itu terkikik geli dengan tingkahnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah?" Tanya gadis itu, berpura-pura tak tahu sebabnya. Padahal, ia sangat tahu bahwa kekasih tampannya itu cemburuan.

"Sebuah resistor harus dimusnahkan agar arus mengalir dengan lancar. Karena menghilangkan resisitor itu amat-sangat sulit, maka hanya bisa diperkecil dengan cara dipararelkan alias dicabangkan."

Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sakura yang tersenyum lebar dengan wajah memerah.

Bilang saja kau ingin menyingkirkan Kiba –orang yang kau anggap hambatan, dengan cara mengungkit sedikit masalahnya dengan Hinata, orang yang disukai Kiba agar tak mengusik milikmu –yang berarti kau mencabangkannya atau dipararelkan. Jadi, hambatanmu berkurang, kan? Khe, dasar Tuan-pintar-namun-licik.

.

.

**4. Pangkat**

Sakura kini mendesah gusar. Tampilannya sudah acak-acakan dengan wajah tertekuk sebal. Apa sih, kok soalnya sebegini rumit?

Ia sedang mengerjakan PR Fisikanya, dan ia sudah puyeng duluan dengan angka-angka berlabel 'mikro' yang harus diubahnya dalam bentuk pangkat. Sakura mendengus gusar, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti! Diliriknya sang kekasih yang asyik memainkan PSP di atas ranjang. Mereka berdua ada di kamar Sakura sekarang.

"Sasuke-_kun," _panggilnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, nih. Kenapa semua ini harus diubah ke pangkat negatif, sih? Ini, satuannya mikro _coloumb, _belum jaraknya yang memiliki satuan mili. Susah untuk membuatnya menjadi pangkat negatif, tahu!"

"Agar mudah dikerjakan, Bodoh!" Sasuke menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari layar PSP-nya. "Untuk mencari gaya listrik, muatan harus memiliki satuan _coloumb, _dan jarak harus dengan satuan meter. Lagipula, nilai konstanta kan juga berpangkat."

"Aku memang tak sepintar dirimu, Tuan Jenius!" Sakura mendengus kesal. "Tapi pangkat negatif, jika dibagi dan dikali itu membuatku pusing untuk memilih tanda operasionalnya!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke acuh. "Yang penting cintaku padamu itu berpangkat positif, semakin dikalikan akan terus berlipat ganda."

Dan Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah memerah. "Dih, gombal!"

.

.

**5. Konstanta**

"Err, Sasuke-_kun," _Sakura menoleh ke arah belakang, dimana Sasuke tengah duduk sambil memeluknya.

Mereka kini ada di pinggir kolam renang di rumah Sasuke, dengan kaki yang terjulur terendam air kolam. Sejak tadi, jantung Sakura tak berhenti berdentum-dentum akibat hembusan napas hangat Sasuke yang menerpa wajah manisnya.

"Hn?"

Sasuke hanya menyahut singkat. Dagunya tersandar di pundak Sakura, sedangkan lengannya mengait erat di sekitar pinggang dan perut gadis musim seminya.

"Hm… Akhir-akhir ini perhitungan gaya listrik membuatku kebingungan," adunya. Kaki Sakura berayun-ayun di air, sekadar menghilangkan rasa gugupnya berada di dekat Sasuke. "Aku sering lupa nilai _konstanta."_

_ "Konstanta _itu selalu bernilai sama alias bernilai tetap," jawab Sasuke. "Yah, seperti cintaku, selalu tetap meski kau sudah jadi nenek-nenek keriputan yang ompong dan jelek –Hei!"

Sakura dengan wajah tertekuk sebal mencubit lengan Sasuke. Ah, dengan wajah memerah tentu saja.

.

.

**6. Elemen Volta**

"Pada _Elemen Volta_, arus yang mengalir hanya sebentar karena terjadi polarisasi, yaitu peristiwa timbulnya gelembung-gelembung _gas hidrogen_ yang menempel pada _anoda _–kutub positif, yaitu tembaga."

Berulang kali Sakura menghapalnya. Huh, ia jadi kesal sendiri karena terus mengulangi kalimat yang sama, berkali-kali. Memang, ia tak terlalu menguasai Fisika. Ia lebih condong ke arah biologi karena ia ingin menjadi dokter. Rasanya menghitung dan menghapal teori fisika itu memusingkan. Beda dengan Biologi yang tinggal dibaca –tak perlu pemahaman rinci seperti fisika.

Di sampingnya, Sasuke mendengus. Kekasihnya sudah mengucapkan hal yang sama bahkan mungkin mulutnya sebentar lagi akan berbusa. Sedangkan ia sudah asyik dengan perhitungan arus, gaya gerak listrik (GGL), juga tegangang jepit pada rangkaian _pararel. _

"Pada _Elemen Volta_, arus yang mengalir hanya sebentar karena terjadi polarisasi, yaitu peristiwa timbulnya gelembung-gelembung _gas hidrog-"_

"Bisa kau hentikan itu, Sakura?" Sasuke menyela. Bosan mendengarkan hal yang sama.

"Ugh, tapikan aku harus hafal Sasuke-_kun! _Aku ini masuk jurusan IPA! Jadi aku harus menguasainya," rengek Sakura. Sebenarnya ia juga lelah mengucapkan hal yang sama terus-menerus.

"Kau tidak cocok di Fisika," ejek Sasuke menampilkan seringainya. "Lagipula, Elemen V_olta _sangat menyebalkan –semua elemen _Primer _menyebalkan. Lebih baik Elemen Sekunder. Bukankah kau juga sama?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Bukankah kekasihnya itu begitu gila Fisika? Mengapa ia membenci salah satu teorinya? "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku berpikir kau akan suka _Elemen Sekunder _karena bisa diisi ulang, jadi tidak akan habis."

"Haah?!" Sakura masih bingung akan arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Apa sih, maksudnya?

"_Baka!" _Sasuke menjitak kepala Sakura pelan. "Cintaku untukmu 'kan, _Elemen Sekunder. _Bisa diisi ulang jadi tak bisa habis. Tidak seperti _Elemen Primer _yang sekali pakai langsung habis."

Sakura hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang habis dijitak Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

**7. Medan Gaya Magnet**

"Medan gaya magnet adalah daerah di sekitar magnet yang dipengaruhi gaya magnet."

Guru Kakashi dengan menggenggam buku bersampul _orange_-nya menerangkan di depan kelas. Beberapa anak tampak memperhatikan dengan seksama, namun ada juga yang tidak memperhatikan –bahkan cenderung tidak peduli. Sakura adalah salah satu yang memperhatikan dengan seksama. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia lebih bisa menyukai Fisika. Mungkin karena pengaruh kekasihnya? Hm…

Diliriknya kekasihnya –yang kebetulan duduk sebangku dengannya- yang sedang menatap papan tulis dengan bosan dan sesekali menguap. Ia hanya bisa terkikik geli. Ia tahu semalam suntuk kekasihnya tidak tidur hanya untuk menonton bola. _Syndrome _anak lelaki pada umumnya.

"Medan magnet digambarkan sebagai garis lengkung yang disebut garis gaya magnet. Semakin rapat garis gaya magnetnya, semakin kuat pula medan magnetnya."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Uchiha Sasuke merapatkan tempat duduknya dengan Haruno Sakura. Bahkan lengan kiri Sasuke dapat bersinggungan dengan lengan kanan Sakura. Membuat gadis _pink _itu kaget, dengan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa didekatkan, Sasuke-_kun?" _

"Hn, biar 'medan cinta' kita semakin kuat," jawabnya acuh.

Sepertinya Sakura tak dapat lagi fokus memperhatikan pelajaran Fisika.

.

.

**8. Transformator (Trafo) **

"Transformator merupakan alat yang digunakan untuk menaikkan atau menurunkan tegangan listrik bolak-balik."

Sasuke melirik kekasihnya yang tampak lesu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada kekasih _pink-_nya itu. Gadis itu tampak kehilangan semangat. Bahkan saat pelajaran Biologi tadi, Sakura tampak tak memperhatikan. Sasuke jadi risau sendiri. Konsentrasinya buyar. Ia tak bisa fokus pada pelajaran yang Guru Iruka berikan.

"Transformator dibagi menjadi dua, yaitu transformator _step up _dan transformator _step down. _Transformator _step up _untuk menaikkan tegangan, dan transformator _step down _untuk menurunkan tegangan._" _

Suara guru Iruka diabaikannya. Ia mencoba berpikir apa yang membuat Sakura begitu lesu, tapi tak ada satupun hal yang mampu memecahkan rasa keingintahuannya. Dengan inisiatif, ia melemparkan sebuah bulatan kertas kecil yang segera diterima Sakura.

_'Kenapa?'_

Hanya enam huruf beserta sebuah tanda tanya. Sakura tersenyum dan menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Kemudian, dilemparkannya kertas itu ke arah Sasuke.

_'Aku tidak kenapa-napa. Hanya sedih saja es krim strawberry kesukaanku sudah habis. :('_

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Jadi ini sebabnya, toh. Hanya hal seperti ini dan Sakura sudah lesu seperti ia tak naik kelas saja. Dilemparkan lagi kertas itu kepada Sakura.

_'Boleh pinjam transformator step up?' _

Sakura hanya mengerutkan kening. Ia membalas 'untuk apa?' dan melemparkan kertas itu ke arah Sasuke.

_'Untuk menaikkan tegangan cinta kita –tentu saja.'_

Dan Sakura Haruno memerah. Tangannya tergerak untuk menuliskan sesuatu. Namun belum sempat dilemparkannya, guru Iruka sudah mengintrupsi.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Haruno Sakura! Berhenti main-main atau nilai kalian akan dikurangi?!"

"H-Hai'!"

Setelah itu, yang terjadi hanya saling lirik malu-malu saja.

.

.

**9. Tata Surya**

Kedua kekasih itu tengah saling menatap sengit. Mereka berada di halam belakang rumah Sakura, tepatnya sedang duduk di _gazebo _yang dibangun di atas kolam ikan. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sesaat sebelumnya, mereka tengah bertengkar soal pusat tata surya. Sakura dengan yakin menjawab matahari tapi Sasuke terus saja menyangkalnya.

"Sudah kubilang, Sasuke-_kun! _Pusat tata surya itu Matahari!" Ucapnya jengkel.

Sasuke mendengus, "Sudah kubilang juga, Sakura. Jawabannya tetap bukan!"

Pertengkaran mereka berawal dari Sakura yang sedang mengerjakan tugas Fisika bab Tata Surya. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menyalahkan jawabannya pada soal 'Pusat tata surya adalah….' Tentu dahi Sakura mengerut, apa kepala kekasihnya itu terbentur sesuatu? Makanya ia bisa menjadi begitu bodoh?

Sakura berdecak sebal. Kekasih Pantat Ayam-nya ini memang benar-benar keras kepala. "Matahari Sasuke-_kun! _Jawabannya itu matahari! Di buku ada, kok!"

"Apanya? Pusat tata suryaku 'kan, kamu!" gerutu Sasuke sebal.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sesak napas dan wajahnya memanas seketika.

.

.

**10. Supernova **

Sakura mengayunkan tangannya ke arah gadis berambut cokelat semi pirang yang sedang mencengkram kerah seragamnya. Ia menggeram marah pada gadis itu. Dan kemarahannya semakin berlipat ganda saat melihat gadis itu mendengus –menertawainya dirinya.

Sasuke yang tak sengaja lewat halaman belakang sekolah mengernyit bingung saat mendengar keributan. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia menuju asal suara dan langsung membeku. Itu kekasihnya! Dan gadis _pink _yang selalu bertingkah lembut padanya itu kini berubah menjadi gadis garang dan suka main tangan.

"Sakura, hentikan!"

Sakura membeku melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh amarah. Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya bergetar saat langkah demi langkah membawa Sasuke mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" Sakura mampu mendengar geraman ada di sana. "Dia itu _partner-_ku saat lomba Fisika nanti. Kalau dia kenapa-kenapa bagaimana, hah?! Kau ingin aku kalah di lomba nanti?!"

Sakura merasakan air mata menetes melewati pipinya. Hatinya sakit, amat sangat perih. Seperti diremuk redam dalam sekali hentakan. Bahkan ia masih ingat ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia adalah 'bintang' terindah untuk pemuda itu saat pelajaran Tata Surya kemarin. Jadi begini? Sasuke lebih memilih _partner _lombanya tinimbang kekasihnya sendiri?

Sakura segera berlari dengan air mata bercucuran. Hatinya terlanjur sakit hati. Sasuke bodoh!

Melihat kekasihnya yang berlari menjauh, Sasuke yang sadar akan perkataannya segera menyusul Sakura. Mencengkram lengan gadis itu dan membawa Sakura ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Maaf," gumamnya lirih. "Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Hanya aku sangat ingin memenangkan perlombaan Fisika tingkat nasional –itu saja."

Sakura mengangguk. Diangkat wajahnya yang masih bercucuran menghadap Sasuke. "Kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun? _Seperti bintang di langit yang bisa meledak atau ledakannya biasa disebut _supernova, _aku juga bisa meledak jika melihatmu bersama gadis itu terus," rengeknya.

Sasuke mendengus geli sambil menghapus air mata Sakura. Kemudian, diacaknya helaian merah muda itu. "Cintaku hanya untukmu, Bodoh!"

Dan dengan tak tahu tempatnya, mereka berciuman di koridor sekolah. Ah, bersiaplah kalian berdua karena Tsunade-_sensei _–ibu dari Sakura, melihatnya.

…_**- FIN -…**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Oh… h-hai.**_

_**HUEEEEE~~ Gomeeeen X( **_

_**I'm sooooo sorry about this garing crispy kriuk-kriuk enyoy fictiooooon X(**_

_**Udah gatau mau ngomong apalagi, aku tahu ini garing banget dan apapula gombalan gak romantis itu #menggelinding.**_

_**Maaf kalo aneh gini, saya bukan pujangga #menggelinding lagi.**_

_**Saya harap kalian udah ngerti soal teorinya. Kalo gak ngerti, buka buku fisika atau cari di google sana :p #senyumnista**_

_**Okay, sebut bagian mana yang kalian suka yaaw :3 **_

_**Bubeeeeyyyy :***_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
